epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles 4 - Ben 10 vs The Doctor
IT'S BACK BITCHES!!!!!!! This took way longer than it honestly should have. It's as much this fgt's fault as it is mine. The writing was a bit difficult for the both of us on the last two verses, plus I had some technical issues but the rest of Season 1 should play out fairly easy from here on out. Anyways yay. Alanomaly Rap Battles!! Today we've got young Earth hero, Ben Tennyson, battling the ageless Time Lord, the Doctor. Also, because this battle came out so close to these other two, feel free to check out Jason's latest battle here and Noah's latest battle here. Lyrics ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES ' 'VS ' 'BEGIN! Ben 10 It started when a Time Lord thought he could take on Ben 10. He dropped in in his TARDIS during incarnation ten. But he’s about to get burned by my transformation ten. Come at me, Doctor, I bring the Alien Force. I bring more pain than your companions endure. C’mon, David Tennant, you’re married to your own daughter. Technically, she’s also your fifth incarnation’s daughter. Let me wake you up, I’m the world’s biggest hero. Dropping your regeneration number to zero. Gwen, don’t you think he looks tired? He should do like Grandpa Max and just permanently retire. You’re breaking the rules of time just to save Gallifrey. After my rhymes are done, this will be The Parting of Ways. Tenth Doctor Allons-y, the Timey Wimey Lord's here, now let’s talk about your verse I haven't seen such a big fail from Ben 10 since, well, Omniverse This screwdriver can do a lot more than open up your pitiful watch I'm a live-action man, I've seen better graphics made by Notch There's a lot of UAF hate, but at least that wasn't about a brat You aren't worth a TARDIS search, so I'll just deal out a time rap Your grandfather? The lamest super-name since Hulk. Your cousin? A Magik ripoff and a still failing joke Kevin? Why, I've seen more believable reformations from Toriyama Paradox? I dare say he doesn't know what that means, now karma My shape-shifting is permanent, my intellect dwarfs your Grey Matter This wretch makes me retch and reach for my missing Laser-spanner You're so inspired by me, I'm surprised Swampfire wasn't named Torchwood You could never make me even near depart, after all Ben 10's done for good. slaps the Omnitrix and is transformed into Four Arms. As this happens, another TARDIS begins to materialize. Once Ben finishes transforming, the Fourth Doctor steps out of the TARDIS. Four Arms You gonna try to beat me, Baker? Hah, good luck. No, I wouldn’t care for a Jelly Baby, so Tough Luck. I’m the Master of fights, you could say we’d be a Grudge Match. I’ve been in tougher fights than this when Vilgax attacks. I could win this fight with three hands tied behind my back. I’ll beat this scarf wearin punk then go take a pic with Zak. I’ll push you off a satellite tower, regeneration overdue. Let’s check your episode count, one hundred seventy-two. You even manage to put Humungousaur to shame. Let’s just hope The More Things Change, the less they stay the same. According to the votes, this you isn’t even the Great One. Lost once to Seven, twice to Ten, you sure haven’t won. Get Ready to Rumble, cause when Four Arms grabs the mic, You’ll be as useless as you were in Dimensions of Time! Fourth Doctor Hold on Goro, who are you to dare try and challenge me? I am a champ, Machamp, more complicated than Timey Wimey You wish you could have a jelly baby, you'd react like Ultimos most likely So as your boasted strength crumbles lets break it down to mental fighting I broke the brain of Morbius, you can't comprehend my excellence This is Game Over as I stomp a bulky four-eyed piece of excrement Mr. Mustache, you see, I had my icons from the very start You're a favorite of Ben, but all muscle and no heart Makes you useless in a battle of effort and wit, just like this verbal clash Ben picked quiet Echo Echo over you when brute force was needed, don't be brash You couldn't even save Gwen from a plant, whilst I stopped the Krynoids You took out an aging hero, the greatest boast from all of your exploits I'm in my 700s, still in my prime, whilst you've barely reached maturity It was in your lesser crossover that someone cared, best double your security Dominated by Aggregor so many times that most needn't even be mentioned Your species' rules are so inconsistent I don't see how they could be defended Taking command of a Tetramand and putting a four-year old in remand Your jokes? Canned. Your relevance? Canned. Your appearance? Spammed You couldn't hope to stand in missions I've manned in any galaxy I've spanned You grew hives and atrophied, bland, in the band was unplanned, you've been damned. Arms transforms into Diamondhead as the Eleventh Doctor’s TARDIS lands. Diamondhead My crystals as sharp as your chinny chin chin. I’ll bring you down, repeat And Then There Were 10. Drop that bowtie, shoot off that Stetson. You’ll regenerate like in my reintroduction. Steal Amy and Rory from you like they were a park ride. Carve their names in this stone to show where they’ve died. I’m a crystalline hero with a badass voice, While you’re failing against wood with your little sonic toy. You call yourself a Time Lord, then call me a Rhyme Lord. Shootin crystals, leavin Black Spots port and starboard. Where do I wanna start? How about with Capaldi? Cause you’re off runnin around with your in-laws all day. Your final hour is almost up, the clock is striking twelve. Leave this battle or you’ll lose like all your other selves. Eleventh Doctor Geronimo! Me and winning go together like fishsticks and custard! Just like your record, you botched the win and blustered You're a blockhead and I'll be your personal angel, chronal Your cousin seems perfectly fine so the defect's not chromosomal I'll chip your guise down to prove that you're Chromastoned Save entire species unpowered whilst I'm going it alone Any Time of the Doctor ends in my victory, no exception And like your premise, Porygon was stolen since inception Te-trax you're relying on will only in end in another genocide To put it frankly, you winning is implausible as Dalek pride Heatblasts leave you burnt as for brawn Ben you spurns As your tiny cogs turn, why haven't I put you in an urn? Time to lear that you have to earn your place in the Nirn Think your voice is cool? It gets outdone by the fern. I'm cooler than fezzes so you best know I'll chill your hide With both your brains and your chances, Clara Oswald They're smaller on the inside! Eleventh Doctor This Doctor will go to war even though I'm far from old Your claims as legit as Kevin's redemption so you're out cold If only you got another Omnitrix, I'm sick of Ben gone Grimm. What was I saying? Yes, BBC has the real Man of Action. Your defeat is token as your flesh, so vanish like Eccleston Since its obvious you need a century more to practice To the Robot Mummy and Flash rip-off we'll Fasttrack this transforms into XLR8 and then another TARDIS lands, revealing the Third Doctor. XLR8 My rhymes are Speedyquick, don’t need a Potis Altiare. I’ll hit you so fast you won’t have time to reverse the polarity. You broke the Law of Time, I’m breaking my enemy’s face. I’d rather battle Patrick Troughton, why’d you take his place? Speak with eyebrows? Talk to Peter Capaldi! First face in the theme song, but you still can’t face me! Attire as sharp as my claws, that’s about all you got. Took you four damn episodes to stop Omega’s plot. I got your DVDs, they got more Dust on them than Pesky. I think it’s understood my least favorite Doc is Pertwee. I’m ripping you apart with raps, call me Ripjaws, Quick to point out all of your frilly flaws. Wheels on my feet, going faster than the beat. Bringing up friction heat, Jon, you just got beat! Third Doctor Did you think that was a brisk pace? Done lightyears faster in Bessie And yes I know your gender-confused friend, yet you're the one who's Pesky What Kin are Sell 'eran why do they think this priss is worth a dime? I'm Benton dispatching with this punk, hold no objection Brigadier this time Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Who in the name of heaven is this? Third Doctor A played-out Flash far too big for his britches. For I get the feel of things, XLR8 Legs won't leave me ditched, yes My disses start to Nestene and take root, unshakeable as the Great One Even on a Perfect Day you'd fail, take a look at under the Silurian thumb Your intelligence is Binary, so that I Looma over you isn't a stretch Spit an Inferno, and you can't take the heat. This leaves you shipwrecked You got replaced as much as I, yet my Companions have Adventures after me I'm still relevant in the modern day, you're as old-hat as Shag Carpeting! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES Poll Who Won? Ben 10 The Doctor Trivia *This is the first battle to include a guest writer, Iamthelegion. *Technically speaking, this battle is both a one-on-one battle and a team battle at the same time, as Ben and his aliens are all the same person, and each incarnation of the Doctor is the same person, however, each transformation and incarnation has a verse against the other, in a team-like format. Hint for the Next Battle Category:Blog posts